Kailas
by Luna WhiteWolf
Summary: What if Silas had a daughter? What would her part in the story be? Will she follow in her father's footsteps, or will she follow her own path, along with the help of a very special friend? T for safety. On HIATUS
1. Level 3?

**Another storyyyy! LAA! :D ahem, anyways...yes, yes, I know I should be starting yet ANOTHER damn story, but this idea just seems so good I can't resist XD And I absolutely love the TF:P versions of Transformers :3**

**Anyways, not to give out any spoilers or anything... XD but, I just love this character and the plot I have in store for her X3 I CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH CH2!**

**Anways, Enjoy!~**

I was _extremely_ bored. And it doesn't take me that much to get bored. I like to be moving around and doing stuff, so sitting around and doing nothing just isn't my thing. So, of course, it would make me bored. And that's exactly what I'm doing right now: sitting and doing nothing in my dad's military chopper. Three other comrades clad in black suits sat in the back of the chopper with me, so I wasn't completely alone. But, they're not very talkative.

I was wearing my own suit for when I go on missions, black and green. My dad has trained me ever since I was old enough so that I could help him with his work. I've did a few level 1 and 2 missions here and there, but this is my second level 3 mission. I love missions, no matter what level they are. There are actually five levels of missions. There are the small missions, levels 1 and 2, the medium missions, level 3 and 4, and the big missions, level 5. Yep, I'm slowly working my way up there. After this mission, I'm hoping to start working on level 4 missions next, while doing the lower levels in between as well. There are always those missions to deal with as well.

Anyways, before I could even think about doing any missions with or for my dad, I had to learn self-defense and fighting tactics. And what better ways to learn than from Martial Arts Masters? I have learned almost all of the different styles of Martial Arts: ninjutsu, tai chi, judo, kickboxing…I can't remember what else I learned, but all the moves are basically implanted in my brain now. Not literally, but…you get the picture.

My mask sits comfortably in my lap as I lean my head against the wall. The headphones on my head were made the muffle the sound of chopper blades slicing through the air while being able to hear communications over the com system. Well, mine are specifically made, which I designed myself, to be able to talk over the com _and_ listen to music. And, yes, I am also good with technology. My dad allowed me to design my own weapons, and I used that opportunity to make myself dual pistols, one for each hand. I thought using two pistols at once was pretty cool, so I made my own with their own ammunition, designs, everything, and I trained every day after a training session of Martial Arts practice. Now, I'm basically a sharpshooter. You don't want to mess with me.

"They're transporting in an un-armed civilian truck. Send in the ground units."

I lifted my head at the sound of my dad's voice over the com system. I smirked mischievously and crossed my arms over my chest while crossing one leg over the other, not disturbing my mask one bit. Things were just about to get interesting. I nudged the guy's arm on my left side and made a signal with my hand, to which he gave a curt nod. I then leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I would just have to wait for my part in the mission and listen.

"Gentlemen, stop their engines."After hearing an explosion and what sounded like a car crash, he spoke again. "Those are not civilian drivers."

Oh, so we're dealing with a foreign transport? Even better, I love surprises.

"I do hope you take better care of the DINGUS than you do your captives."

"_Special Agent William Fowler, here. Identify yourself!"_

Nah, not foreign. That Fowler guy sounds American.

"_I_ am Silas. But of greater consequence to you, _we_ are MECH. Fair warning: We will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."

I smirked, my eyes still closed as I listened. You tell him, dad!

"_Is that so? Tell me, _Si_, what's the market price for a DINGUS these days?"_

This guy sounds cocky. What kind of a nickname is Si? Well…I can't diss him on that because it actually sounds like a cool nickname.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?"

I snorted inaudibly in amusement. Fowler really should think about the other possibilities of what we could be intending to do with it.

"There's a war brewing. Between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovate technology."

I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. A war? I don't think I signed up for a damn war. What is my dad thinking? Let me guess…it's one of those "protocols" where I signed up when I first started training. I bet you that's what it is, too. I mentally rolled my eyes. Whatever, I'll deal with it later.

"_So, Si,"_ Fowler began. _"You think MECH has the most radical tech?"_

Wait…he said "radical". I didn't think he'd use a word like that, but then again, I don't personally know him. I heard another car wreck and an explosion. Surprises are the best, aren't they?

"Definitely not civilian drivers," the guy piloting the chopper commented.

"_Later, Si!"_

I shook my head in slight amusement. Fowler was definitely getting cocky. But I felt sad, too…some of our comrades are getting hurt and possibly killed. But then again, dad doesn't necessarily care because they died "honorably" while performing their duties. I could hear a train horn from below.

"Tactical error. Only one way out."

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of jet engines pass us. My eyes snapped open and I exchanged a glance with my comrades, only to find that they were just as surprised and confused. I could hear missiles being fired.

"Military fired on one of their own?"

"Sir, the DINGUS."

A bunch of explosions could be heard on the ground, as well as something large exploding, obviously being hit by one or more of the missiles.

"Sir…I'm not reading any radiation. The DINGUS didn't melt down."

"No, it did not."

I visibly relaxed slightly, as did the three in back with me. This mission was so intense. Was this even a level 3 mission?

"So, the rumors _are_ true. Living technology stands before us. Though, perhaps not for very long."

I blinked in surprise and quickly looked out of the small window near my head. I could just make out eleven large robots on the ground, six violets standing on one side of the cliff while five other colors stood facing the other six. What is this, the age of robots? I watched as the larger of the group of five, the red and blue one, set down who I could only assume was Agent Fowler on a large pile of rocks. And that's when the two groups ran at each other and started the battle.

"Sir, if the DINGUS wasn't in the truck…"

"Yes, that. Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans."

"_Come on down. I'll introduce you."_

"In good time. But at the moment I'm too busy wondering how the DINGUS might have vanished into thin air without a trace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."

I turned back around and stared at the door to the chopper once more as it veered away to pursue the runaway train. I was beginning to grow very impatient, and I'm pretty sure the three beside me could tell, but I tried to keep myself from standing up and doing something stupid. I just bit my lip and concentrated on the task ahead, wondering when I would be called upon to do my job.

"Immobilize them."

I watched as one of my comrades got up, opened the door, and fired his gun at the train engine from where I sat. I waited as we tried to land, but we were suddenly thrown off. I grabbed the seat to keep myself steady, as did the others, and felt the chopper regain control once more.

"What happened?"

"Hacker." I glanced at the pilot and watched as he pressed a button. "_Former _hacker." The chopper finally landed without a problem and I was starting to get antsy.

"Secure the device," Silas ordered. The three men beside me got up and exited the chopper and onto the roof of the train car. He then turned around and smirked at me. "Kailas. Now's your chance to make your father proud."

I smiled and put my mask on my face before standing up and giving him a curt nod. "Yes, father." I leaped onto the roof of the train car and stood beside the men, watching as they used a laser to cut a rectangle into the alloy of the car. Once cut, the piece of metal fell inside the car below. I got out my dual pistols and cocked them before walking up to the hole with the three men at my side, staring down into the hole.

What surprised me was that there was a girl and a boy around my age standing down there. The girl held the emergency axe in her hands while the boy probably had to resort to using the fire extinguisher.

"You want a slice of this?" The girl asked. "Well, do ya?!"

"What she said!" The boy held the extinguisher ready. I don't think he even knows what he's doing.

I smirked as I stared down at them, putting only one of my pistols back in its holster. Did they honestly think they could stand a chance against us, especially me? I only snorted amusedly as I pointed one of my pistols at them. I didn't think wasting ammo was worth it on them. I pressed a button on the side of the trigger guard. Stun: level 1. Another thing you should know about me. I don't kill unless absolutely necessary.

"_Retreat."_

I blinked in surprise and pressed a button on my communicator in my ear. "But there are only two kids down here. I can easily take them."

"Oh, yeah?! Why don't you come down here and find out!"

I gave the girl a sideways glance. She's pretty gutsy.

"_I said retreat, Kailas."_

"Yes, father." I quickly put my pistol in its holster. I gave the two teens a goofy two-fingered salute before entering the chopper and sitting down, watching as one of the men closed the door behind me. I watched the scenery go by as we flew ahead of the train. I tilted my head slightly in confusion, but said nothing.

"First rule of combat: Never leave the enemy with the spoils." Silas rolled down his window and aimed his large gun with one hand at the train track before firing a missile.

I heard an explosion, and I half-feared for the teens' lives as I watched the chopper gain altitude. The chopper followed the train and we watched as the red and blue robot quickly caught up to the engine and tried to force the train to a stop. I breathed a mental sigh of relief when the train finally stopped at the edge of the damaged tracks.

"Well played, visitor. But MECH still has home field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick."

I slid a sideways glance through my green visor at my father, quirking an eyebrow. Just what was he planning? I took my mask off and shook my head, letting my long hair fall over my shoulders. Well, I'll find out soon enough. At least, I hope so. Sometimes my dad likes to keep me in the dark.

**Ohhhh, I bet you weren't expecting this crap, were you?! XD I'm not sure if that's a cliffhanger or not...idk lol I am currently working on Ch 2 as of right now, and I have plans in store for the chs to come :3 lol the next chapter will not be following an episode, it will be my own ep :D but it'll be a good one ^.^ at least, so far anyways lol we'll see :3**

**Luna WhiteWolf**

**Plz Review~**


	2. A Semi-Normal Day

**Back with another chapter :D I actually finished it this morning, but I didn't have enough time to upload it :/ This chapter isn't in any of the episodes yet, as I said int he last chapter, and I'm not quite sure if the next chapter is in an episode or not . we shall see**

**Guest: I did? Well, okay, cool! XD And thx, I'm glad you like my story so far ;)**

**Neon: Hm...She gets the kind of training where gets the pat on the back if she gets it right. If she gets it wrong, she simply gets a scolding until she gets back up and tries again. But she still loves to train. Ans yes, she obeys because Silas is her father. I'm not sure yet if she's afraid of him...she's never defied him before, so she doesn't have any reason to be afraid. But, we'll see :3**

**Enjoy~**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my wrist and wiped the grime on my hands onto the paper towel. I then stood up and looked over my work with a satisfied smile. I had just finished working on my new Yamaha r15, and, of course, I had to make modifications. The paint job was originally black, which is fine, but I like green with the color so I added a few green designs to it. Did I mention I'm also a good artist? I also added a built-in weapon for emergencies. Just in case I got attacked on my way to school or something.

What, just because I'm with MECH you think I don't have to go to school? Well, news flash. I do, and I intend to get good grades, if not straight A's. I checked the time on my watch, which I also built an emergency communicator into, and figured it was time to head out. I stuffed my MECH suit into a large pocket on my backpack, separate from the main pocket with my school books and supplies, before zipping it closed. The suit was also for just in case I got called during or on my way to or from school. But my dad didn't normally call me out of school unless it was necessary, which only happens maybe…once a week? Maybe more or less?

Anyways, I put the tools I was using to finish up my motorcycle away before shouldering my backpack and getting on my new ride. It was comfortable and I liked how my body just naturally adapted to it. Maybe it was because I have never driven any other vehicle before and I particularly like this one? I wasn't sure, but I started up the engine and slowly drove out of the space I was in before stopping outside. My dad had also given me my own garage to work in, and I was happy with it. I pressed a button on the side of one of the handles of the motorcycle and the garage door began closing, me smiling as I watched for a second before driving onto the road.

It was a ways to go from my garage to the school in Jasper, Nevada, but I didn't particularly mind. Even though I haven't driven anything besides a quad before, and I'm quickly growing used to driving this r15, I like to just enjoy the drive and feel the wind through my waist-length reddish-blonde hair. I also enjoy the scenery, even though it is practically just desert and rock in all directions. But, pickers can't be choosers, right? I actually like this area. It's…quiet out here, if not hot most of the time. And I like quiet once in a while, in between all the missions I have to do.

I slowed my speed as I neared and eventually entered the town of Jasper and headed towards the school, having a mental navigational map already implanted in my brain of the whole town. No, I'm not new to this school, so I already know my way around and whatnot. It's my first time having my own ride to school, and I like it. I parked my motorcycle next to a…unsurprisingly, another blue motorcycle of almost the same make. And…it almost seemed familiar…but then again, there are motorcycles of these kinds all over by now, and this motorcycle already belongs to someone on campus. I just gave a mental shrug as I stepped off of my now parked r15 and headed up the steps towards the school doors, sending one last satisfied glance at my black and green custom-designed motorcycle. I entered the school building, ignoring the crowded hallway, and was almost immediately ambushed.

"Tikari! It's so good to see you again~," came the happy squeal as I was squeezed in a pair of skinny arms. Well, skinny arms that are pretty much average for a teenage girl my age.

I grunted as the breath was literally squeezed out of my lung system. This girl seriously doesn't know her own strength most of the time. "I can't breathe, Maddie," I gasped out.

"Oops! Sorry," my hyperactive friend apologized with a sheepish smile and let go of me, stepping back at least a foot away with her hands behind her back, holding her few books in her hands.

Once I was able to breathe normally again, I smiled and shook my head amusedly. "It was only a weekend," I reminded her. "You survived, didn't you?" Luckily, I did, even though I hadn't even been in any real danger…nobody had attacked me on my previous mission with the DINGUS.

"Of course I did! But, by the Heavens, my little brothers drove me _insane_!" Madelyn rolled her brown eyes in exasperation.

I snorted in amusement as I began walking over to my locker. Reaching it, I began to turn the knob to the correct numbers. "Don't they always?" Locker finally opened, I slid my backpack off my shoulders and opened the main pocket and took out the books I needed for the first half of the day before setting the backpack on one of the hooks inside. Luckily, I share the locker with only myself. So, that means no nosey locker partners to beat up if they find out I'm with a secret organization like MECH.

"Psh!" Maddie rolled her eyes once more and flipped her hand at me. "Having four little boys running around the house who seem to have an endless energy supply? Yeah!"

I closed my locker while rolling my forest-green eyes in amusement. Madelyn Yaile over exaggerates…a _lot_. But, I can't really blame her. Having four younger siblings around the ages of 5 to 7 _can_ make a person go crazy. I'm glad I am an only child…but, Maddie's the closest thing to a sister I have, and she's all I need. I turned to her with a smile, clutching my books close to my chest. "You ready for art class?"

Madelyn smiled in return as we began walking through the hallway, dodging projectiles and human bodies. "Yep!"

As we tried to maneuver through the crowded hallway, I think I ended up tripping over something…and crashed right into somebody. Having been caught in a pair of arms before I could fall or anything else could happen, I glanced up at my savior.

What surprised me, though, was that it was the same black-haired teen that had been on that train during my mission. He didn't seem to recognize me though, and I was grateful that I had been wearing my mask at that time. "Are you okay," he asked, making sure I was able to stand before letting my shoulders go.

Quickly becoming a bit shy, for whatever reason, I gave a stiff nod. "Um, yeah," I answered softly. "I'm fine."

"Good," he sighed in relief. "Just be careful. This hallway's dangerous." He smiled as if just that sentence amused him before walking away, disappearing through the crowd.

I blinked after him until I saw a hand wave in vision, blocking out the view of the hallway. I glanced at Madelyn as she was saying "Hello! Earth to Tikari!" I shook my head and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry." I then glanced back towards where he had disappeared. "Who was that?"

"_That_ was Jack Darby," Maddie told me, as if I should have known all along. "Don't you remember? He had been challenged to an _illegal_ race recently, though no one really knows who had won."

"Oh, was that _him_? I hadn't noticed," I admitted as I blinked. I then shook my head quickly and pulled my friend along with me. "Come on, or we'll be late for one of our favorite classes!"

"I should be telling _you_ that!" Maddie laughed as she allowed herself to be slightly dragged through the hallway to our art class.

We ended up making it to class on time. Good thing the teacher likes us, otherwise she'd be yelling at us for being "almost" late. She doesn't care as long as you're on time and don't get on her nerves. She's a really nice teacher. I don't know how anyone could think otherwise. Maybe it's because they're the idiots and they end up getting on her nerves. Either way, I love art class. I enjoy art, as well as Madelyn. We always work together, even if there aren't any group art projects to work on, and always get our work done on time the first day it's assigned.

Next is Reading, and it is a silent reading day. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's we begin class with a silent reading session, reading a book for about 30 minutes or so before doing work until the end of class. Tuesday's and Thursday's we begin class with work, and then silent reading before the end of class. The teacher is really funny, I like him too. I like to read if it's an interesting book, but I always have a hard time sitting still. I'm always fidgeting and Madelyn, who sits right next to me in almost every class, always teases me about it.

After that is Citizenship, which is basically History or Social Studies. Although, all we're learning is about politics, government, budgets, and things like that. I don't particularly mind it, but I think I learn more from my father about politics than I ever do in school. Oh well, school is school. I have to live with it.

After that is lunch, and then Advisory, which is basically a 15 minute study class before the last class of the day, Science.

Well, is lunch now, and I don't particularly like what we're having for lunch today. "Come on, at least eat _something_," Madelyn was trying to tell me as I waited with her in the back of the line.

I shook my head with a half-hearted shrug. "Nah, I don't really feel like eating it. I'll get it, but I won't eat it," I told her.

"Food waster," she mumbled, crossing her arms with a playful pout.

I smirked and playfully pushed her shoulder. "Then_ you_ can just eat it!"

"Ew, _no_! My plate's enough," Maddie giggled.

I laughed along with her until I noticed the main school bully picking on…what was his name again…Rafael? I think he's in Science with us. My face suddenly became serious and my friend's arm, making her notice my serious look before turning around to see where I was looking. She blinked in surprise before watching as well. I couldn't really hear what was going on, but I could pretty much tell. The bully – I forgot what the hell his name was – was picking on Rafael for being a nerd. Hey, I don't have any problems with nerds. I actually don't have any problems with anyone, unless they get on my nerves or are like Mr. Bully over there. It didn't seem like he would be letting up any time soon, and I noticed Jack go over there just as I began to walk, with Madelyn following close behind me. As we slowly walked closer, with Jack already reaching the two teens, I could hear the conversation.

"What do you want, _Darby_," the guy sneered, staring him down with his fierce gaze.

Jack looked nervous as he stood protectively in front of Rafael. "Just-Just leave him alone, Vince. He wasn't doing anything wrong." Oh, that's right! Vince was his name, _now_ I remember.

"Oh, yeah? Well, he hasn't given me my lunch money yet," Vince retorted.

"But I need this money," Rafael cut in nervously, clutching his money to his chest.

Just as Vince was about to reply, I interrupted him by twisting his arm behind his back. And instead, out came, "Ow, ow, _ow_! Let me go!" He cried out in pain. All eyes in the cafeteria were probably on us by now, but I didn't care.

"Then leave these two alone and hit the road, _bucko_," I sneered in his ear before kicking him away, releasing his arm so that he stumbled away.

Finally able to regain his balance, he stood up and turned around to see me with my arms crossed and Madelyn beside me with her hands on her hips. Both of us had stern glares placed on our faces as we watched him. "Who do you think you are? Do you even know who you are messing with?"

I snorted in amusement and shot back, "Do _you_ even know who _you_ are messing with? I suggest you walk away right now, or I'll twist your _other_ arm the wrong way." I watched as he scoffed but complied anyways, but he didn't look too happy in doing so. I could hear Madelyn blow him a raspberry, and I nudged her arm with a laugh. We then turned to the two boys behind us. "Hey, you two okay," I asked, glancing from Jack to Rafael and back again. By now, the whole cafeteria had gone on about its business again, only after they had gone silent and started whispering about who-knows-what.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Rafael said, sounding relieved. I smiled at him.

"I can't believe you stood up to him," Jack told me. "Weren't you the one who almost fell in the hallway this morning?" He peered at my face curiously.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my arm a bit in a nervous habit. "Yeah, that was me."

Madelyn giggled, and I shot her a playful glare. "I don't think he could ever stand a chance against _her_ though," she boasted, slapping my shoulder lightly.

"Well, either way, thanks. I'm Jack."

"And my name is Rafael, but you can just call me Raf."

"And I'm Miko!" A sudden cheerful voice came as a girl almost literally jumped on Jack's shoulder. "That was so cool! You could have totally beaten him!" I immediately noticed that she was the one who had been with Jack on the train.

I laughed sheepishly at her comment. "My name is Tikari," I told them.

"And I'm Madelyn, but you can call me Maddie," my friend piped up cheerfully, waving. "It's nice to meet you.~"

So, the five of us all ended up eating at the same table together, just talking and laughing. Don't ask me why I became Jack and Miko's friend. For all I know, they could be my enemies. I just mentally shrugged it off for now. They seemed like cool people, and I liked them. I could say the same for Maddie. Seeing her laughing face, she likes to hang around them, too. When the end of lunch break came, we said our goodbyes and headed off to Advisory. During Advisory, Maddie and I just mostly talked about our new friends. She even got the impression that I was starting to develop a crush on Jack, for whatever reason.

I had blown her a raspberry after she had mentioned it. "Whatever," I had rolled my eyes as I told her that.

And finally, the last hour of the day came, Science. I believe Science is the most interesting subjects I have in school so far, besides Art. I love to learn new things about the Earth's resources and things of the sort. It just fascinates me so much, though I couldn't really say if I liked it more than inventing things for myself like weapons and such. But I still like the class nonetheless, and the teacher is a cool guy. He gives us relatively easy group projects, but they are mostly fun to do anyways, and he likes to bring in something new to class everyday to show and explain it to us. Today, he had brought in an Amazonite, which was a pretty teal color with some white flecks in it. The whole class couldn't get enough of examining the beautiful mineral throughout the day, and he had to literally beat us away from his desk with a ruler in order to get us back to work. It was a good thing too, because I was considering stealing it for myself…maybe. I wouldn't have, but I still considered it. Besides, Madelyn wouldn't let me live the rest of my life if she ever caught me stealing from someone or somewhere in the school. But that's what friends are for, right?

As Madelyn joined me at my locker at the end of the school day, I closed the door to it and shouldered my backpack. I turned to her with a smile, beginning to part ways. She would often stay after school for fun activities, while trying to get me to do the same, but I had other things I often had to do after school. We hugged each other before waving, saying things like "bye" or "see you tomorrow". I exited the school building and sighed exasperatedly before noticing Jack examining my new motorcycle.

Having noticed me stop, which I didn't really intend to do, the teen turned to me and gave a smile. "Hey, is this your motorcycle?" He gestured to the black and green r15 still parked right next to the blue one.

"Yep! I just got it today," I smiled brightly. "I actually did the custom paint job myself. Neat, huh? And that one must be yours, correct?" I gestured to the blue motorcycle he was standing next to.

"Yep, we've got some history," Jack said, almost absentmindedly as he patted the seat lightly, as if he were a bit afraid to offend it or something. This actually confused me, but I just mentally shrugged it off. "Maybe we could have a friendly race sometime? You know, to see who is faster. Unless…you're not into that sort of thing?"

I waved my hand dismissively, not in the least offended. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not into that kind of thing. Of course I'll accept that friendly race of yours. But can it wait a while for me to adjust to my motorcycle?"

"Fine by me. Had a different ride before this one?"

"Nah, I've only driven a quad before. But it was pretty fun driving to school today," I giggled to myself as I got on my r15. I didn't even notice as one of the mirrors turned itself to get a better view of me. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Jack smiled and waved as I started the engine.

I gave a goofy two-fingered salute with a smile before reversing a few steps and driving out of the parking lot and down the road towards the edge of Jasper. Oh, you know what? I just now remembered that I had forgotten to tell Maddie about this r15. Oh, well. I'll have to show her tomorrow. As I stopped at a red light, I sighed, thinking about my new friends again. The street I'm currently on is basically empty, save for one or two people walking by on the sidewalk. So, I was safe to talk aloud without anyone thinking I was crazy or something.

"I wonder if Jack and Miko really are my enemies," I said thoughtfully, frowning slightly. I absentmindedly stroked the handles with my thumbs. "I hope not…it would make my missions difficult in more ways than one."

The light turned green and I continued down the road and out of Jasper. The ride towards my garage was smooth, save for a few bumps here and there, and the road was barren except for myself. But, that's to be expected from a town out in the middle of nowhere.

"I wonder how you'll do in missions," I said, staring at my r15. I was still stroking one of the handles with a thumb. "If I ever take you on missions. I might or might not, we'll see."

I gave a small smile as the garage came into view. I stayed quiet for the rest of the journey there. I stopped in front of the garage door and pressed a button on the side of the handle. I watched as the door slowly opened until it finally stopped and I pulled the motorcycle inside before getting off, literally parking it in the middle of the garage floor. No one else really uses the garage except for me, so why not? Once inside, I closed the garage door and set my backpack on the desk that was along the wall in the back corner. I got my stuff out of my bag, just my books, and got to work on doing my homework. I got out my communicator just in case and put it in my ear.

I'm a pretty good memorizer, which is good in my line of work in MECH, so I practically zoomed through my homework. I still took my time on it, but I knew almost every answer to the questions. The only homework I get is from Science and Citizenship. Just as I finished writing down the answer to the last question of the Citizenship packet, the last of my homework I did, my communicator bleeped softly in my ear. That was the signal that someone was trying to contact me. And the only people who know the contact on my communicator is my comrades from MECH…and my dad.

"Kailas speaking," I answered after I pressed a button on the communicator. I continued to put away my homework as I spoke with the person on the other end.

"_Hello, my dear. How are you doing in school?"_ It's my dad. That's basically how he always begins a conversation between us.

"I'm doing fine, father. I just finished my homework," I told him truthfully as I zipped my backpack closed.

"_That's good. How do you like your new toy?"_

I rolled my eyes as I turned in my spinning chair on wheels and stared at the r15. He insists on calling _everything_ I get my "new toy". I smiled softly as I flicked my gaze over the paint job. "I like it a lot. I added some modifications, including the paint job and a weapon, but you already know I'd do something like that."

"_Indeed, I do. There are no missions for today, so you are free to do as you please."_

I gave a slight shrug as I leaned on my knees. "Understood. Kailas, out." I ended the conversation just like that and the line went dead for now. I heaved a sigh of exasperation before getting my mask out of my backpack and staring at it. I held it up and glanced at the r15. "Looks like we won't be going on any missions today. I guess I get to relax for now," I said before lightly throwing the mask back on the desk and leaning back against the chair, spinning myself around.

I don't even know why I'm talking to a motorcycle, but I just feel like nothing else besides Maddie would listen to what I say. Half the time, my father ignores me. The only time he talks to me is if my part of the missions comes up, or he calls me after school to tell me if he has a mission for me or not. Otherwise, I'm just trying to find something to entertain myself. I guess I found something to entertain myself now…talking to my new motorcycle.

**Ooohhh, what's this here? :3 What's up with the motorcycle? Honestly, I love the motorcycle already XD And you guys can figure out what the heck happened between Jack, Arcee, and that motorcycle before Tikari comes out of the school building lol**

**Just to clerrifiy things: Kailas is her codename for MECH and Tikari is her actual name.**

**Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


	3. Uninvited Company and Explanations

**Ugh, I was finally able to get this finished... Towards the end with the explanations, I kind of got a writer's block as to how I would continue the conversation and who would say what...but I finally got it finished XD Even though I didn't really write much to it. But I still hope you like the rest of the chapter before the explanations XD Explanations are boring . I can never explain something aloud when I'm talking even if it could save my life XD I can't explain for scrap...oh well, nobody's perfect.**

**I thank you all for following my story so far and am glad you find it interesting enough to see what happens next~ :D Review time!**

**Neon: You are in fact correct about the father-daughter relationship they have. Even though Tikari is a very formal person during conversations with people of authority such as Silas, Optimus, and Agent Fowler, she and Silas do not have the closest of relationships together...there might be an explanation of that later on in the chapters.**

**Guest (SunnySides?): Ty~ Hmm...I've never really thought of that before o.o a JackxOC fic...I'm not quite sure yet XD I guess we'll all find out later on, huh? For now, it'll all only be basically revolving around Tikari and...her motorcycle.**

**Enjoy~**

The sound of a motorcycle engine revving awoke me the next morning. I lifted my head quickly and blinked my eyes, trying to get the sleepiness to go away. But, by the time I was fully awake and I glanced over, the r15 was silent and sitting in the exact same spot I had left it. _I must have been hearing things_, I told myself. _Wait…why am I even still in the garage? _I glanced around at the familiar surroundings of the inside of my garage.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my bangs. "I must have fallen asleep in here again," I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. "Oh well…happens all the time." As I stood up and stretched more, I could hear my spine pop in several places, making me sigh in relief. "And dad…never cares where the hell I am anyways." I shook my head in exasperation and a bit of sorrow.

"Now…what to do…what to do…" I glanced around the garage for something to do. "I don't really feel like going to school today…so, I'll have to text Maddie." I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket, which I'm surprised it didn't make my leg hurt while I was asleep, and texted Maddie, telling her I wouldn't be going to school today.

Not long after I sent it, she replied. It looked like she was a bit sad, but she was fine with it. I quickly took a picture of my r15 and sent it to her, telling her I had gotten it yesterday and had forgotten to tell her. I smiled as I got her reply. She liked the custom paint job that I had designed and told me to keep up with the good work. I shook my head in amusement and stuffed the phone back in my pocket.

"Well, it seems she likes the paint job. Let's see…I think I feel like going for a drive. How about you?" I asked as I took my school things out of my backpack and just left my suit in there. I grabbed the mask and stuffed it in the bag with my suit. I made sure that my dual pistols were inside before zipping it up and shouldering it. "Okay, now I'm ready." I got on the motorcycle, started the engine, and backed out once the garage door was open. I closed the door with the button before driving down the road in the opposite direction of Jasper, curious to know as to what lay in that direction.

I mostly stayed silent throughout the drive, humming whenever I got extremely bored. And what surprised me, was that, after a while of driving, I ended up entering a large forest. I smiled as I glanced around at the forest, wondering if I'll see any animals among the trees. It was nice out here, and the smell of the fresh air, instead of dry air, was a nice welcome. I could hear birds singing among the leaves of the trees, and I just listened to the sounds of the forest as I drove, smiling softly, completely unaware of a mirror watching me.

"You know," I spoke up after what seemed like hours ago. "I haven't been to a forest in so long…I actually miss being here." I glanced to the side, and I think I saw the figure of a deer or two among the trees. "Kinda makes me wish I didn't have to go on missions."

I faintly hear the sound of a sort of energy explosion from behind, and I glanced in the mirror, which I hadn't noticed move to view the scene behind me. In the mirror, I could see something like a green vortex disappear while a few purple cars drove speedily after me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw guns appear from the sides of the cars. I gasped in surprise as they began to shoot, and I quickly turned my gaze forward and leaned forward slightly, leaning left and right as I dodged the plasma blasts.

"Who the hell are these people?!" I asked no one in particular as I unzipped my backpack and quickly got one of my pistols out. Keeping the steering steady, I half-turned my body and aimed my gun at the cars. I cocked the gun and started shooting bullets at the windshields. But the bullets just deflected off the windshield as if they were bugs!

Gawking, I turned forward again as two cars moved forward and put me between them. I flicked my gaze between the two cars and watched as they tried to squish me between them. But, as the gap between us shortened, I quickly slowed down so that they pulled ahead and watched as they slammed against each other, swerving as they lost control. One of them spun off the road while the other struggled to find its grip on the road. Gripping the handles, I sped forward and made the motorcycle leap up and onto the front of the car, making the car lose control once more as I leaped off and landed back on the road. When I quickly regained control, I glanced over my shoulder to see the purple car spin out and run smack into a tree. And three more cars drove into my line of vision, quickly gaining on me.

Scoffing, I stared forward again with a serious look on my face. "Fine. If you guys want to play rough, let's see if you can handle the rough _terrain_."

I quickly veered off the road and drove through the forest, dodging trees as I went. I was faintly aware of the sound of their engines following me through the trees, as well as plasma blasts shooting at me, but I focused on dodging around trees, leaping over bushes, and constantly changing direction to try and shake them off my rear.

Once I reached a large clearing that stretched for at least 50 feet, I spared a glance over my shoulder to see _four_ cars still following me. Where the hell did that fourth car come from?! Growling to myself, I quickly swerved around and headed straight towards the cars. I pressed another button and a gun appeared on the front of the motorcycle. Driving right in front of one of the cars, I quickly pressed another button repeatedly, watching as plasma blasts shot at the car. Wait…when had this gun even been a plasma gun? I thought it had freaking bullets! Shrugging it off for now as I saw the cars swerve out of the way of the blasts, I leaped onto one of the cars with the motorcycle and used it as an obstacle to try and get behind them so that I could drive away. But, instead, I found that the car was lifted and threw the motorcycle away, making me lose my grip on the handles. I was sent sprawling across the ground, and I closed my eyes as I waited for my momentum to slow down until I finally came to a stop.

Once I finally did come to a stop, I quickly pushed myself up with a grunt before grabbing the pistol that I had dropped nearby. Aiming my weapon in front of me, I quickly looked around, but I faltered in my movements, my arms lowering slightly, as I saw what I was facing. What I had thought were a bunch of people trying to kill me, are actually those purple look-alike _alien robots_ I had seen before during that mission. But, these ones weren't able to turn into jets. They were able to turn into _cars_! They were standing up tall as they seemed to stare at me with their red visors and their weapons aimed at me. Forest-green eyes wide in fear, I flicked my gaze over to see my motorcycle lying on its side a ways away. But…then it quickly transformed…into an alien robot much like the others that were trying to kill me.

Its hands transformed into guns and it leaped at the enemy mech, shooting plasma blasts as it flew through the air. I watched the black and green mech knocked down one of the enemy mechs and shot it in the face when it landed. It then stood up and quickly shot at the remaining enemies, drawing their attention, if they hadn't already been drawn to the commotion.

Seeing my chance of escape since they were all distracted in battle, I turned and ran for my life. I ran as fast as I could towards the tree line, which seemed so far away in this situation. I could still hear the sounds of the battle behind me: the plasma blasts being shot, metal slamming metal, and crashes. I can only guess the aliens were punching each other and being knocked out. I was trying so hard not to look back, but I guess I didn't have to. The sound of a transformation could be heard before the sound of a motorcycle engine reached my ears as it drove up beside me. It was the Yamaha r15 with the custom paint job.

"Get on," I heard a sort of deep, but calm voice speak. "Quickly."

Weighing down my options and glancing over my shoulder to see one of the alien mechs trying but failing to get up, I obeyed and hopped on. I put my pistols in my backpack, quickly zipping it up, and gripped the handles. I felt myself jolt as I the motorcycle drove speedily off through the trees, heading back towards the road. "Where are we going?!" I shouted over the sound of the engine and the wind.

"Safety." Was the only answer I received.

I held on for dear life as we swerved onto the road and speedily drove in the direction of the garage…or Jasper. I'm not sure where we're going. I didn't press the subject though, so I just stayed silent as I kept glancing from the road to the motorcycle and back again. I was nervous, frightened of what might happen when we were safe from those purple robots, and confused. I was confused about this _whole_ situation. How had I even gotten into this mess? I thought this motorcycle was supposed to be a regular r15! Yesterday morning, it was a normal motorcycle because I had been working on it. But, somehow, either during school or last night when I wasn't aware, this robot must have switched it out. Was that even possible?

I was so stressed and stiff right now, and I think the motorcycle – I don't know what to call it…him…anymore – noticed. The mirror moved slightly to view the road behind us, and he seemed to sigh and slowed down some. But, not by much. He seemed to be in a pretty big hurry, but I still didn't bother to ask where we were going. It was strange to feel the motorcycle driving by itself, feeling the handles turn by themselves as I held on. It was a very strange feeling, and I have no idea why it allowed me to drive at all if it could drive itself.

All the adrenaline I had earlier finally left and I was feeling a little exhausted, but I was still wary. I felt like sleeping, but I knew I had to stay awake. And, apparently, the motorcycle noticed this too because he started speaking again.

"I request a ground bridge," he spoke to no one in particular. I raised an eyebrow at this. "And I'm bringing a guest."

I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, and who he was talking to, but that same greenish vortex appeared out of thin air in front of us. "Uh, is that thing safe," I asked nervously. I didn't quite get an answer as we drove right into it, me closing my eyes fearfully as I held on to the handles tightly. Just what had I gotten myself into?

The next thing I knew, the motorcycle had come to a stop, and I heard several heavy…booms? No…I can't quite explain what they sounded like. I opened one eye slowly before gasping as I opened both of my eyes at the sight in front of me. We had somehow been transported into what looked like an old military base of some sort, and one alien mech I had seen during the my mission were standing there in front of me…as well as another I hadn't seen before. Now, I realize what those loud sounds were. They were their heavy footsteps as they turned to look at us. I nervously got off the motorcycle and backed up a few steps, watching as my ride quickly transformed into a mech once more.

The red and white mech scoffed and turned back to his computers. "More children," he grumbled to himself. I was slightly offended by this, but I said and did nothing.

"Shadowstalker," the largest of the mechs, the red and blue one, greeted the black and green mech. His voice was of a deep baritone, but I could easily tell that he stood authority over the rest of the mechs. Is 'Shadowstalker' really my ride's name? "What is the situation involving the human?"

Shadowstalker glanced down at me with his blue optics, which I had only just now noticed, before returning his attention to the large mech. "Tikari decided to skip school today and thus decided to go for a drive instead. Upon reaching a forest area, we ran into some Decepticon company and we managed to fend them off before I requested the ground bridge," he explained calmly. He glanced down at me again as I briefly wondered how he knew my name. "She was brave enough to fight back, right up until they decided to transform out of their alt-mode." I gave a small sheepish smile as I stepped back nervously.

The red and blue mech noticed my slight fear and stepped forward before kneeling down so that he could be at a lower level. I watched as he held the back of his robotic hand against the floor, palm facing the ceiling. "We mean you no harm. We never meant to bring you into our war," he told me.

I stared at his hand a moment as I figured out what he had wanted me to do before I cautiously stepped forward and climbed onto his hand. I sat down on his palm, with my legs hanging down, and held onto his thumb for safety as he lifted his hand so that he could hold me at eye level, standing up as he did so.

"My name is Optimus Prime."

And so began the explanation of how they came to be on Earth and why the Decepticons are on Earth, as well as what they are fighting for and why they are fighting against each other. It was a sort of sad story, about how their planet…Cybertron…became dead. And how the war broke out on Cybertron…it doesn't sound unlike what we Humans are doing amongst each other. Although, the Cybertronians are fighting with much more heavy duty weaponry than what we could ever accomplish at achieving.

I glanced at all the mechs that stood around me: Optimus, Ratchet, and Shadowstalker, my gaze lingering longer on the black and green mech. I was currently sitting on the green couch on the platform so that I would be more comfortable. I was still slightly nervous around these alien mechs, but I was calm for the most part. I brought my attention back to Optimus. "So, now that I've possibly become a target of the Decepticons…what happens now?" I asked slowly, almost hesitantly.

"You will remain under our close watch," Optimus explained. "Shadowstalker will be your guardian from now on."

I met the black and green mech's blue gaze with my own green gaze before giving an understanding nod. "Understood." Even before I let that formal word slip, I knew I would have to explain who I was working with…and I knew it wouldn't be easy. Shadowstalker seemed to understand what I was thinking, though I don't know how, and he gave an encouraging nod. "I have something I need to tell you…and you might not like it," I announced, watching as they exchanged glances before staring at me intently, waiting for me to continue.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I am working with MECH and my father is Silas." I waited for that bit to sink in before continuing. "I was, in fact, on the mission where we were supposed to retrieve the DINGUS. And I rarely go on any missions as hectic as that one." I waved my hand dismissively as if it wasn't important, which it wasn't.

"You were sent here to spy on us?" Ratchet asked accusingly. It was clear from the beginning that he was the grouchy type.

"Wha- no!" I quickly shook my head. "How was I supposed to know that aliens do, in fact, exist? More or less, robotic aliens. I didn't even know what was going to happen today. I hadn't been called on a mission today by my father, so I simply got bored and wanted something to do. And instead of a peaceful drive like I had hoped, it turned out to be freaking race through the forest," I tried to explain the best I can. "I highly doubt my father even knows any particular area that you could be hiding your base." I gestured to the walls around us for emphasis.

"How do we know we can trust you," Ratchet asked, crossing his arms. "You could use the children for information in the future."

I blinked at him as if that was the most obvious thing I wouldn't ever do. "Honestly, I don't see why I would ever think to do that. I don't do "seek information from any possible suspect". I'm not that kind of person. I don't kill people either. I set my pistols for the needed level of stun and I'm ready for my mission." I crossed my arms over the back of the couch. "I don't do the "kill or be killed" thing."

"That still doesn't tell us how you're expecting us to trust you."

I shrugged half-heartedly at this. "That's completely your choice if you trust me or not. If you don't, throw me out and I'll go back to inventing whatever my mind can think of back at my garage – one of my hobbies," I told them. "You told me your story, so I thought it was only fair that I told you mine." I set my chin on my arms and fell silent as I looked up to see Optimus' gaze studying me, and I tilted my head slightly.

"I believe Tikari has a point, old friend," he spoke after a moment. "She, nor MECH, knows the precise location of our base. And even Shadowstalker has confirmed that everything that has happened was unintentional. I do believe we can trust her." He turned his attention back to me. "You must keep everything about us a secret, even if Silas orders you to reveal everything you know."

"Understood." I sat up straight and gave a serious-faced salute. Before anything else could be said, three different engines could be heard from down the nearby hallway. Curious and a little bit more nervous, I stood up on my knees and peered down onto the floor as I watched two cars and that blue motorcycle drive into view. I was slightly surprised to see Jack and Miko get off/out of their respective cars, but I was even more so when I saw Raf appear from the yellow Camaro.

"Tikari?" Jack asked after he had taken off his helmet, noticing me peeking at them. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "I got into some trouble earlier," I answered, not even bothering to explain seeing as how there would be explanations coming after this.

"Another human?" The green mech asked once the three has transformed and stood up tall. I knew Optimus had stated that they don't harm humans, but seeing the bulky green mech and all the other mechs in here, I was still quite nervous. Optimus and Shadowstalker didn't make me feel as nervous around them, though. It could be because Shadowstalker had been protecting me this whole time, and because Optimus has been sincere the whole time I've known him, which isn't very long.

So, after everyone was settled in – well, us humans – the explanations began again. And they weren't very happy…that much was pretty clear.

"Dude, you're working for MECH?" Miko asked, shocked.

"And Silas is your father?" Jack asked, just as shocked.

I smiled sheepishly and shuffled my feet slightly with my backpack sitting in between my legs. "Yeah…I'm sorry I kept it a secret," I apologized softly. "I hadn't realized that this was…well…" I couldn't really think of how to explain it as I glanced around at everyone, including the mechs standing around the platform.

"I understand your meaning," Optimus nodded. "The circumstances would have been different if the Decepticons hadn't interfered with your…peaceful drive."

"Does Maddie…know?" Raf asked, tilting his head slightly in a bit of nervousness.

I sighed softly and shook my head slowly. "Out of all the things I've told her about my life…that's the only thing she doesn't know about me," I admitted. "It kind of makes me a little guilty…"

"How do we know you're not going to kill us?" Miko asked, getting into what seemed like a fighting stance.

I shook my hand dismissively. "For the third time, I don't kill. Besides, I have even more of a reason to watch my back now. I have those Decepticreeps to watch out for." I rolled my eyes exasperatedly as if it exhausted me just thinking about it.

"Decepti_cons_," Arcee corrected me, her arms crossed.

"That's what I said."

"Tikari has decided to tell us the truth about her, so that should be a good enough reason to trust her," Shadowstalker spoke up after what seemed like forever. Is he normally a quiet mech?

"Wow," Arcee said, actually sounding shocked. "I didn't think you'd actually take the girl's side, Shadow."

Shadowstalker kept quiet, once again being a "shadow". Maybe that's why they call him "Shadowstalker". He's so quiet, much like the shadow that follows you around, and I bet he even acts like a shadow, too.

"Well, I did literally tell you the most important thing to know about me, and I never let something like that slip," I told them. "Oh, I just got an idea!" Everyone waited patiently for me to continue as I clapped my hands together once. "If I ever find out what my father plans on doing about you guys in the future, I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I possibly can so that you know what to expect before it happens. Does that sound like a plan?" I glanced around at everyone, wondering if they agreed with the plan.

The three teens exchanged a glance, as well as the mechs, before looking to the leader. Optimus thought about the offer for a few moments before glancing at me. "It would be much appreciated to know what exactly we would be up against if he does manage to formulate a plan to take action against us," he admitted. "But you must be careful."

I nodded in understanding. "Of course, I'm always careful," I gave a small, reassuring smile.

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? XD Her motorcycle turned out to be Shadowstalker, an OC I made up specifically for this story ;) I love him already XD Shadowstalker and Tikari are alike in many ways: they both have trained in the ways of fighting styles, and they are both quite formal. Though, Tikari can still be fun and act like a normal person when she wants to be. But I still love him so far X3**

**Ugh...I'm not really happy with the ending there...but I had fun writing the intense battle with the Vehicons :3 Next chapter will be following an episode, so stay tuned!**

**Plz review!**

**Luna WhiteWolf~**


End file.
